


Мы закроем глаза

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Horror, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе просыпается в школе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы закроем глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Основная идея текста взята из описания объекта [SCP-026.](http://scpfoundation.ru/scp-026)

1.

Кисе просыпается в классе. Угол учебника больно впился в щеку, ноги затекли, и в первые секунды Кисе с трудом понимает, где он находится и каким образом здесь очутился.

Потом приходит осознание — заснул на уроке. Странно, что никто из одноклассников его не разбудил после звонка.

Кисе бросает взгляд на часы: без пяти четыре, занятия давно кончились. А если он не поторопится, то опоздает на тренировку, и Касамацу-семпай опять будет ругаться. Затылок заранее начинает ныть.

Кисе торопливо скидывает в сумку тетради и выбегает из класса. И замирает на пороге.

Коридор перед ним абсолютно пуст, но это не главное. Главное — он находится не в Кайджо. Часть окон разбита, пол усыпан осколками и плиткой, краска на стенах облезла и обсыпалась, и поверх трещин щедрыми мазками нарисованы граффити.

Коридор почти неузнаваем и больше всего похож на… Тейко. Такую Тейко, какой она могла бы стать спустя десять заброшенных лет или через год после апокалипсиса.

Но он же не мог проспать апокалипсис. Или мог?

Кисе опускает взгляд — выщербленный бетон, мелкая крошка стекла, фирменные кожаные туфли — Кисе отлично помнит, как выбирал их на распродаже в Kobe Randa — и серые брюки. Не черные, а значит, он все еще студент Кайджо, и все это — одна большая галлюцинация.

Что за хрень здесь происходит?

Он оглядывается, пытаясь решить, куда идти. Судя по виду из окна и нумерации классов — это третий этаж, выход на главную лестницу справа, на пожарную — слева.

Краем глаза Кисе замечает, как за углом всплескивает розовым.

— Момоиччи! Подожди!

Когда он добегает до поворота, там уже никого.

— Момоиччи!

— Кисе? — из ближайшего класса выглядывает Кагами, и Кисе почти готов рассмеяться от облегчения. Все-таки он здесь не один. — Что за хрень тут происходит?

— Сам хотел бы знать, Кагамиччи, — отзывается Кисе, разглядывая его. Кагами в спортивной форме Сейрин, из бокового кармана сумки торчит упаковка от бургера, на лице — хмурое и сосредоточенное выражение. Все как обычно.

Это успокаивает.

— Ты хоть знаешь, где мы?

— В Тейко. — Кисе оглядывается, подмечая новые детали. Между двумя окнами — целыми, как ни странно — огромная надпись «Basketball», выкрашенная во все цвета радуги, на двери класса, из которого вышел Кагами, — потеки красного, бледного, будто выцветшего, но все равно ужасно похожего на кровь.

Кисе вдруг становится холодно.

А еще, несмотря на то, что снаружи светит яркое, выгоревшее до белого солнце, все цвета приглушены и размазаны, будто в школе царят вечные сумерки.

— Странная у вас школа, — бурчит Кагами, тоже вертя головой. — Как будто здесь уже лет десять никто не бывал.

Кагами словно повторяет его собственные мысли, и вдруг становится смешно. Кисе хлопает Кагами по плечу:

— Пойдем, попробуем найти кого-нибудь. Или хотя бы выйти.

Тот кивает и первым толкает дверь, над которой горит табличка «Exit». Кисе почти готов услышать душераздирающий скрип, как это принято во всех ужастиках, но дверь открывается мягко и бесшумно. За ней — лестница, подернутая красноватым маревом аварийного освещения.

Жутковатое ощущение, если честно.

Кисе перегибается через перила и смотрит вниз, в узкую щель между пролетами.

Никого и ничего. На секунду Кисе вдруг кажется, что лестница спускается вниз не на три этажа, а гораздо глубже, манит в эту красноватую тьму, и он отшатывается, успокаивая разом сбившееся дыхание.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Кагами, подходя и тоже наклоняясь.

— Ничего, — Кисе трясет головой, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивой галлюцинации. — Просто показалось. Не смотри вниз.

Кагами все равно смотрит, но вдруг спрашивает встревоженно:

— Слышишь?

Кисе мотает головой, прислушиваясь.

— Нет. Что?

— Будто кто-то идет. По лестнице, — Кагами снова перегибается через перила. Кисе, преодолевая внезапно накатившее головокружение, становится рядом, притираясь плечом. От Кагами несет жаром, как от хорошо прогретой жаровни. Кисе вглядывается в темную глубину и вдруг видит бледный проблеск голубого.

— Курокоччи!

— Где? — вскидывается Кагами.

— Там, — Кисе срывается с места и летит вниз, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки.

— Подожди, там может быть опасно! — Кагами несется следом, топоча кроссовками, как молодой слон.

Шесть пролетов они пробегают, кажется, секунд за десять, не больше, почти не касаясь пола. Но внизу все равно уже никого нет.

— Блин, не успели, — расстроенно тянет Кисе, поправляя на плече чудом не потерянную сумку. — Где теперь его искать?

— Где теперь всех искать, — поправляет его Кагами, зыркая по сторонам. — Тебе не кажется странным, что здесь только мы?

— Я еще Момоиччи видел!

— Так же, как Куроко? — уточняет Кагами и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: — Нам надо понять, почему здесь только мы. Ты, кстати, телефон проверил?

Кисе копается в карманах — какие-то обертки, проездной, начатая пачка жвачки и, наконец, смартфон.

— Сети нет, — отвечает он. Автоматически отмечает время — без пятнадцати четыре — и почти успевает спрятать телефон обратно, как вдруг понимает.

Без пятнадцати. На часах в классе было без пяти.

Это, конечно, ничего еще не значит, может, часы просто опаздывают, или спешат, или еще что-нибудь в этом духе.

— Кагамиччи, — осторожно начинает Кисе. — А ты не видел, сколько было времени, когда ты проснулся?

— Без пяти, — удивленно отзывается тот, вертя головой по сторонам. Вид у него серьезный и насупленный, как у спецагента на задании, и Кисе едва удерживается от смеха. Еще бы темные очки и кобура на поясе, пока что пахнущая выделанной кожей, а не порохом или кровью. — А что?

— А сейчас? На твоем телефоне? — Кисе вытряхивает из головы дурацкие фантазии про «Кагами. Кагами Тайга» в темном костюме и с полуразвязанным галстуком, и пытается сосредоточиться.

От мысли, что это может быть не техническая неполадка, по спине ползет противный холодок.

— Без пятнадцати, — Кагами разворачивается к нему всем телом, а в глазах появляется понимание. — Думаешь, это как-то связано? Может, просто отстают или спешат?

Есть только один способ это проверить.

Кисе снова достает телефон, и они с Кагами едва не сталкиваются лбами.

— Пятнадцать сорок четыре, — упавшим голосом произносит очевидное Кагами.

— Временная аномалия? То есть, если мы отсюда не выберемся, то через несколько лет блужданий станем детьми?

— Если не сойдем с ума раньше, — хмыкает Кагами. — Ладно, где здесь выход?

Кисе уверенно показывает налево:

— Пожарный ближе.

— Значит, идем туда, — Кагами зло пинает попавшую под ногу пустую банку. — Блин, да что за хрень! Мне это не нравится.

— Мне тоже, Кагамиччи, — Кисе цепляет его за запястье. — Пойдем уже!

Рука под пальцами каменеет, и Кисе тут же ее отпускает, испуганно заглядывая в глаза Кагами:

— Что случилось, Кагамиччи?

— Ничего, — Кагами мотает головой, но Кисе успевает заметить, как на щеках проступили красные пятна. Жарко ему, что ли?

Кисе вот не жарко, Кисе холодно и совсем не уютно. Эта странная выцветшая и разрушенная Тейко его до дрожи пугает.

А от Кагами пышет жаром.

Поэтому Кисе все равно идет рядом, пусть и не пытается больше прикасаться, раз Кагами так нервно реагирует.

У каждого есть право на свои маленькие — или не очень, в случае с Мидоримой — слабости, это Кисе хорошо усвоил еще в первый год общения с Поколением Чудес.

Блеклая зеленая дверь пожарного выхода уже перед ними, но Кисе медлит — ему страшно браться за ручку. А что если дверь закрыта и они останутся в этой школе навсегда? Или она ведет не на школьный двор, а в какой-нибудь из горячих Адов? Или их сожрет инопланетная тварь, которая только и ждет размякших в ожидании безопасности жертв?

Хорошо, что Кагами не склонен к дурацким сомнениям — он нажимает на ручку. Дверь открывается, из-за нее бьет яркий белый свет.

Кисе закрывает глаза.

2.

Кисе просыпается в раздевалке. Спина страшно затекла от неудобной скамейки, и Кисе шипит от боли, пока встает и оглядывается.

В раздевалке никого нет, хотя в воздухе еще чувствуются запахи тренировки, пота и соснового геля для душа — таким обычно пользуется Аомине. И почти незаметный в этой смеси запах духов Момои есть тоже. Значит, заходила и она.

Странно, что его никто не разбудил, когда все уходили. Кисе почти чувствует себя обиженным. Если не Аомине, так хоть Акаши или Мидорима могли его растолкать, а теперь придется объясняться с охранником, почему он бродит по школе один.

Он достает из сумки телефон и облегченно вздыхает — еще и восьми нет, значит, удастся выбраться без проблем.

Он запихивает форму в сумку, выключает свет и выходит, мысленно прикидывая, что напишет в твиттер сегодня вечером.

На улице уже сгущаются сумерки, укутывая тенями деревья и траву, и Кисе на секунду ощущает легкую неправильность. Слишком рано для сумерек, в середине лета он и в десять возвращался засветло.

Но он отбрасывает эту мысль, торопясь быстрее пересечь дорожку между спортзалом и главным корпусом.

И, задумавшись над формулировкой для поста в фейсбуке, едва не врезается в кого-то. Поднимает глаза:

— Кагамиччи!

Тот улыбается:

— Заметил свет в зале и решил проверить, кто там.

— Могли бы и разбудить, — обиженно бурчит Кисе, поправляя на плече сумку. Ладно, не будет он писать возмущенные твиты, лучше запостит пару фоток вместе с Кагами в инстаграм. Кажется, они уже с месяц не фоткались вдвоем.

Кисе достает телефон, смотрит на время — почти шесть — и голову вдруг заполняют воспоминания. Перед глазами все плывет, его качает, и чтобы не упасть, Кисе хватается за Кагами.

— Вот черт, — бормочет он, выпрямляясь, и встречается взглядом с таким же удивленным Кагами.

— Ты все вспомнил? — хрипло спрашивает тот, будто ему что-то мешает говорить. Кисе пытается ответить, но ничего не выходит, и он молча кивает.

Окутанная светлыми сумерками Тейко кажется теперь ни хрена не знакомой и не дружелюбной. Кисе начинает замечать то, на что не обратил внимания три минуты назад — разбитые бутылки и обрывки упаковок на газоне, ощерившиеся кусками стекол окна, обшарпанные стены и разломанные перила у входа в школу. И все выцветшее, будто у всего мира вдруг выкрутили яркость до минимума или наложили какой-нибудь инстаграмный фильтр под старое кино.

Растяжка с девизом Тейко — «Сто игр, сто побед» — над входом в спортзал тоже обвисла и истрепалась, один из углов вдруг загибается под порывом налетевшего ветра, и Кисе ежится.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — спрашивает Кагами. — И, кстати, руку отпусти.

Кисе только сейчас замечает, что держит Кагами за руку. И когда только успел, а главное — зачем?

Кажется, они собирались сделать совместную фотку. Совместную. Вместе. Они вместе.

— Как я схватил тебя за руку, — невпопад отвечает Кисе, ошарашенный новой мыслью, и достает телефон. На часах половина шестого, и это уже даже не пугает. Окей, это сон, или мир, или еще какая-нибудь научная хрень, где время идет задом наперед.

Было бы чему удивляться.

Сейчас Кисе интересует другое.

Сети нет, но альбомы с фотографиями доступны. Кисе пролистывает папки: «Семья», «Мои фото», «Друзья», «Курокоччи», — и останавливает палец над папкой «Мы с Кагамиччи!»

Он совсем не уверен, что хочет ее открывать.

— Что такое? — Кагами наклоняется рядом, неловко толкая под руку, и Кисе все-таки открывает папку.

Они с Кагами в классе — оба в школьной форме Тейко, и Кисе с неудовольствием отмечает, что голубой Кагами не очень-то идет. Оба склонились над одним учебником, кажется, вовсе не замечая, что их снимают, и в голове Кисе вспышкой проносится воспоминание — Момои их фоткала, вот кто.

Они с Кагами в парке — за их прижатыми друг к другу головами видны кроны деревьев и кусок неба.

Они с Кагами в кафе. Точнее, Кисе предполагает, что это кафе, потому что под сплетенными пальцами виден край салфетки с фирменным вензелем, и если никто из них не подворовывает в свободное время, то это… свидание.

Кисе вдруг становится очень жарко. Он торопливо пролистывает фотографии дальше и едва не роняет телефон. Рядом потрясенно выдыхает Кагами.

На фотографии они с Кагами целуются. У Кисе откровенно дурацкое выражение лица, да и у Кагами не лучше, потому что они оба косятся в сторону камеры, но сомнений в том, что они делают это добровольно и с удовольствием, у Кисе не остается.

Вот блин.

Кисе торопливо закрывает фотографию, потом альбом, а затем и вовсе прячет телефон. В голове пусто и звонко, слов не просто нет — их и не было никогда.

— Кисе… — начинает Кагами, весь пунцовый от смущения. — Это, выходит, мы с тобой…

— Ага, вместе, — Кисе начинает разбирать смех. Мало было попасть в другой, параллельный мир, или куда там их выкидывает все время, так нужно было умудриться именно в тот, где они с Кагами — пара.

Кому рассказать — не поверят. Хотя Кисе уже чувствует, что никому и никогда этого не расскажет, даже под пытками. И Кагами, судя по напрягшейся вдруг челюсти, тоже.

Это будет их личная военная государственная тайна. Или Нерушимый Обет, вот. Не то чтобы Кисе действительно так нравились фильмы про Гарри Поттера, но Сатори с Изуми крутили их раз десять.

— Ну что, попробуем выйти снова? — предлагает Кагами, старательно пряча глаза. Даже отходит на несколько шагов, и Кисе едва удерживается от того, чтобы подойти и посмотреть, будет ли Кагами шарахаться от него так же, как от Ниго.

— Угу, — Кисе первым толкает дверь в школу. Кагами входит следом за ним, и Кисе догоняет запоздалая мысль — они же могли от спортзала пройти до ворот по территории. Но дверь за ними захлопывается с таким гулким звуком, что Кисе как-то сразу понимает — вернуться не получится.

Зато они на первом этаже, и до главного входа не так уж далеко.

— Так что тут происходит, как думаешь? — спрашивает Кагами, пока они бредут по коридору, шарахаясь от каждой тени. Раньше Кисе и не замечал, как стремно бывает в абсолютно пустом, да еще и полуразрушенном здании.

— Параллельный мир? — предполагает Кисе, бдительно всматриваясь в каждую подозрительную кучу мусора по углам.

— Скорее всего, — соглашается Кагами. Кисе бросает на него короткий взгляд и вдруг замечает, насколько уставшее у того лицо. Даже брови, кажется, торчат под гораздо меньшим углом, а волосы потеряли половину цвета. Теперь они не красные, а как будто бурые.

Кисе прикидывает, какого же цвета тогда волосы у него. Наверное, почти белые, как у доктора Мураки. Круто. Надо будет попросить Нэцуми-сан поэкспериментировать с оттеночными шампунями.

— Или это не совсем параллельный мир, — вдруг задумывается Кисе. И поясняет, поймав удивленный взгляд Кагами: — Мы же тут сначала в нашей обычной форме очутились. И никого вообще не было. А теперь даже фотографии есть, и мы с тобой учимся вместе и…

Слово «встречаемся» застревает в горле горячим комком.

— О чем ты? — Кагами случайно задевает рукой вымазанную в чем-то темном и липком стену и теперь, гневно сопя, брезгливо вытирает руку об пиджак. Белый, от формы Тейко, и это еще одно доказательство теории Кисе.

— Это интеграция, — вворачивает Кисе умное слово, а на недоумевающий взгляд Кагами отвечает: — Слияние и поглощение, нам неделю назад по истории рассказывали.

— Я, кажется, проспал, — Кагами выглядит смущенным. — То есть этот мир постепенно поглощает наш?

— Именно! — от избытка чувств Кисе почти подпрыгивает на ходу. — Это все объясняет!

— Кроме того, почему жрать этот мир начал с нас, — мрачно ворчит Кагами и толкает дверь.

Кисе не успевает его остановить — мысль, забрезжившая в сознании, тут же исчезает, когда Кисе видит яркий свет, бьющий из-за двери.

Он закрывает глаза.

3.

Кисе просыпается в библиотеке. Вокруг громоздится гора учебников, а тетрадь, на которой он спал, помялась и загнулась. Кисе зевает, на автомате расправляя уголки, и оглядывается. За соседними столами никого, и вообще библиотека кажется пустой и вымершей.

Еще бы, первая неделя второго семестра, кто в своем уме будет просиживать штаны за книгами, когда на улице такая погода, а до промежуточных еще месяц с лишним?

Только ему не повезло — на каникулах из-за плотного графика съемок не успел доделать домашнюю работу, и теперь приходится корпеть над учебником, вместо того чтобы гулять.

Кисе достает телефон и улыбается, видя оповещение о пришедшем сообщении.

От Кагами.

«Жду на первом этаже, у меня для тебя сюрприз».

Кисе торопливо отбивает: «Скоро буду! ヽ(♡‿♡ )ノ» и начинает собираться, скидывая в сумку все подряд учебники и тетради.

Раз Кагами его ждет, значит, сегодня у него свободный от детворы вечер, и можно будет куда-нибудь вместе сходить. Тем более, Акаши сказал, что тренировки начнутся только со следующей недели, и тогда у них времени друг на друга точно не хватит.

Кисе вновь хватается за телефон, набирая смску Сатори: «Буду поздно, мы идем за мороженым и играть в стритбол».

И Сатори вовсе не нужно знать, что за мороженым они ходят не всей командой, а только вдвоем, да и стритбол у них заканчивается на ближайшей укромной скамейке, где можно спокойно целоваться, не боясь, что застукают.

Хотя особо настырные фанатки пару раз их чуть не поймали.

Кисе улыбается все время, пока спускается на первый этаж. Школа как будто вымерла, хотя из одного класса доносится заунывное, пусть и не фальшивое пение, а где-то на втором этаже, кажется, пытаются проломить пол.

Другого объяснения этим звукам у Кисе нет.

— Кисе! — Кагами машет ему от входа, улыбаясь во весь рот, и Кисе радостно вскидывает руку в ответ. Сердце на секунду замирает, а потом начинает стучать в два раза сильнее. Как и всегда, когда они с Кагами встречаются. Вот уже четыре месяца.

— Кагамиччи! — у Кисе аж губы пересыхают, так ему сейчас хочется Кагами поцеловать. Тот предупредительно выставляет вперед пакет:

— Сюрприз.

Вид у него до невозможного серьезный и милый.

— Осторожно, горячее, — предупреждает Кагами, когда Кисе достает из пакета высокий пластиковый стакан с крышкой и любопытно ее приоткрывает. Это Кисе чувствует — пальцы уже начинает печь. Еще он чувствует знакомый аромат, который ни с чем не способен перепутать. Так пахнет расплавленный сыр, и свежеобжаренный белый хлеб, и перец, и красное вино.

Кагами — самый лучший парень на земле. Сейчас Кисе в этом убежден на все сто процентов.

К вспышке воспоминаний Кисе оказывается не готов — руки разжимаются, стакан падает, суп растекается по полу золотистой лужей.

Они с Кагами смотрят друг на друга.

— Fuck, — выдыхает Кагами. Кисе с ним согласен. Он бы даже сказал «fucking fuck». Кажется, такого сочетания не существует, но Кисе плевать. Эта дурацкая ситуация только таких несуществующих слов и заслуживает.

— Отлично, Кагамиччи, — говорит Кисе, осторожно выходя из лужи. Суп жалко, да и брюки безнадежно испорчены, но это меньшая из проблем. — И что мы теперь будем делать?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Кагами. — Снова попробуем выйти?

— А смысл? — Кисе не задумываясь повторяет движение Кагами. Откидывает с глаз челку и оглядывается. По сравнению с прошлыми попаданиями сюда теперь Тейко выглядит гораздо чище. В общем-то, она кажется обжитой, и с верхних этажей все так же доносится чье-то заунывное пение, вот только Кисе уверен, что, даже если они смогут подняться, то никого не найдут.

Слияние еще не завершено. Дождитесь конца загрузки мира.

— Нас все равно вышвырнет обратно, — объясняет он, отмечая, что цвета поблекли еще больше. Волосы Кагами, раньше резавшие взгляд, теперь будто присыпаны пеплом. Как Кисе ни старается, он не может найти ни одного яркого пятна. Даже форменная рубашка на нем уже не ярко-голубая, а серая.

Он пытается вспомнить, какого цвета волосы у Акаши, и со страхом понимает, что не может этот цвет назвать.

Как будто три капли акварели развели в литре воды. Вроде бы цвет и есть, но ты не можешь точно сказать, что это за цвет.

Кисе страшно. Он почти готов наплевать на все смущение и вцепиться в Кагами обеими руками. В конце концов, они же пара, не так ли?

В повисшей тишине телефонная трель звучит особенно громко. Кисе вскидывает голову и неверяще смотрит на Кагами.

Сети нет. Время идет задом наперед. Вот две аксиомы нового мира.

Кагами вытаскивает телефон из кармана как ядовитую змею — двумя пальцами за самый край. Телефон гневно орет тяжелым американским металлом.

— Это Куроко, — поясняет Кагами, прежде чем нажать на кнопку ответа с громкой связью.

— Кагами-кун, все уже собрались и ждут только вас с Кисе-куном. Поторопитесь, пожалуйста.

— Сейчас придем, — чуть запнувшись, отвечает Кагами, и, когда в трубке начинаются короткие гудки, поднимает глаза на Кисе. — Мы же придем?

Кисе очень, очень не хочется открывать эту дверь. Ощущение, что все закончится еще хуже, чем уже есть, усиливается с каждой минутой. Но если Поколение Чудес тоже из их мира? Если у них получится выбраться только всем вместе, как раньше они выигрывали чемпионаты?

Он не должен сомневаться.

И потому толкает дверь первым, опередив Кагами на долю секунды. Яркий белый свет слепит, и Кисе закрывает глаза.

4.

Кисе просыпается на школьной крыше. Шея затекла, лежать неудобно и очень твердо.

Он поворачивает голову и улыбается — рядом спит, свободно раскинувшись по покрытию, Кагами. На его руке Кисе и лежал, вот почему сейчас у него все так адски болит.

Кисе садится, разминая шею пальцами, и тянется свободной рукой за сумкой с телефоном. В четыре у них тренировка, и Кисе совсем не хочется опаздывать.

Без десяти, и три смски, одна — от Аомине: «Придурки, где вы шляетесь, тащитесь уже в зал, скучно!»

Кисе фыркает и легонько щиплет Кагами за нос:

— Подъем!

Тот хмурится и зевает, с трудом продирая глаза:

— Кисе? Сколько времени?

— Без десяти, — Кисе привычно убирает с его лба темную челку и легонько целует в губы. — Нам пора, Аоминеччи уже грозится надрать нам задницы.

— Еще посмотрим, кто кого! — с Кагами тут же слетает весь сон, и в этот момент он ужасно похож на молодого тигра — такой же взъерошенный, голодный и сердитый.

Кисе почти жалеет, что им уже нужно уходить — он с удовольствием бы задержался еще на час. Судя по глазам Кагами, тот тоже размышляет, не прогулять ли сегодня тренировку. Но тогда Аомине точно их сожрет. Или Акаши бросит в яму со скорпионами.

Кисе передергивает, и он торопливо встает.

— Пойдем, Кагамиччи, а то опоздаем! Кто последний, с того поцелуй!

По лестнице они несутся, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, с заносами на поворотах и шатающимися от их хватки перилами. Кагами прыгает быстрее, зато Кисе легче, да к тому же — можно чуть-чуть смухлевать и скопировать прыжки Аомине.

До выхода Кисе добегает с опережением на три метра. Раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся Кагами обвиняюще тыкает в него пальцем:

— Ты жульничал!

Кисе, как ни в чем не бывало поправляя манжеты, отвечает:

— Ничего подобного, Кагамиччи. Ты проиграл, так что поцелуй за тобой.

— После тренировки, — соглашается Кагами. От его взгляда Кисе становится еще жарче, если это вообще возможно.

На краю сознания царапает ощущение легкой неправильности. Не та школа, не те слова, не тот… цвет?

Кисе хмурит лоб, пытаясь понять, о каком слове он сейчас подумал. Кажется, такого просто не существует. Хотя надо будет дома проверить в Интернете. После тренировки и — Кисе улыбается, глядя на Кагами — выполнения условий пари.

— Идем? — Кагами толкает дверь.

Кисе почему-то кажется, что так не должно быть, это неправильно, вернись, Кагамиччи, закрой дверь и никуда не уходи, останься со мной, но он кивает:

— Идем, — и переступает порог, выходя в залитый солнцем двор.

5.

Кисе просыпается в своей постели. На тумбочке рядом воет и вибрирует будильник, на кухне мама уже гремит посудой, а сестры успели поругаться, судя по обрывкам фраз, долетающим до него.

Он потягивается, пытаясь оттянуть минуту, когда нужно будет вставать, и задумчиво хмурится.

Кажется, он что-то забыл. Что-то очень, очень важное.

Ему чего-то не хватает в этом мире, где за окном белое солнце и черные деревья, у зеркала на стене серая рама, а его волосы, отражающиеся в этом зеркале, — белые. Совсем как у доктора Мураки.

Кисе тянется за мобильником. Находит контакт «Кагамиччи ♡_♡» и торопливо набирает ему смс: «А разве все не должно быть цветным?»

Пять секунд ожидания тянутся мучительно медленно.

«Что такое цветной? Тебя встречать как обычно?»

Кисе улыбается и отправляет «Неважно, Кагамиччи. Да, скоро увидимся!»

Действительно, неважно. Кисе встает, начиная собираться в школу. На пол спальни ложатся яркие белые солнечные пятна.


End file.
